Wall panels, such as framing wall members or stud walls, generally are used in a wide variety of construction to facilitate erecting walls for a building structure. The wall panels are typically fabricated from wood and include a wall base plate, a wall top plate, and wall studs extending between the top and base plates. To provide the required shear strength of the wall, and to handle lateral loads on the wall, a plywood panel may be nailed to the studs and the top and base plates. The plywood panel is usually nailed to the outer surfaces of the studs at the corners of the structure. In this position, the plywood panel can interfere with the installation of the normal outer sheathing and the final decorative surface of the structure.
Problems may arise if the thicknesses of the sheathing and the plywood panel are not the same. The thickness differential may interfere with subsequent installation of for example the exterior siding of the building. Applying the plywood panel to the surfaces of the studs facing the interior of the structure interferes with the installation of drywall, which is typically used to finish interiors of structures.
It would be desirable to provide a shear panel that will provide the desired shear strength and not interfere with subsequent installation of the exterior sheathing or interior drywall.